


Tainted Love

by UsagiShira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Branding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiShira/pseuds/UsagiShira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Organization XIII has taken control of your hometown, forcing you to move to a new place to serve them. All you want to do is go home, back to the way things were before they came into power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You are standing in a large room. In front of you, sitting behind a long table, is Organization XIII. All thirteen members are looking at you and talking amongst themselves. You stare right back at them, your face set in stone. It had only been a few days ago when they had invaded your home, bringing you out to stand in the center of town to say that they were taking over Hollow Bastion and that everybody now belongs to them. There had, of course, been a public outcry but the Organization had showed their powers. A few people were killed and the town went silent in fear.

The next day you were boarded onto a train and taken from Hollow Bastion along with everyone else in town to a place called The World That Never Was. That is where you are now. Standing in front of them while they decide where to send you. The room is blindingly white, white chairs, white tables, white walls, everything was white. It made them stand out even more in their black cloaks. Finally after a long discussion between them, two of the members stand up, one with bright red spiky hair and one with long blond hair, and walk over to you.

The red haired one stands in front of you, looking at you. You stare back. You're scared to death about what is going to happen but you don't want to let that show. While you had been waiting for you turn to step inside the room you had heard them laughing at the previous people who had showed them fear. It made you hate them even more. 

The red haired one smirks at you, "take your shirt off and turn around."

You take on a look of surprise. You hadn't been expecting to be told to get naked. 

"Didn't you hear? He said take your shirt off!" the blond demands startling you.

You slowly take your shirt off over your head, making sure to keep your chest covered, then you turn around. You're not sure what is about to happen when you feel an arm wrap around you. Holding you tightly to the person it belongs to. A hand goes on your shoulder blade and in a few seconds a burning sensation feels your senses. You immediately cry out and try to get away from whatever is burning you but the arm around your waist keeps you from doing that. The burn is excruciating. A pain you have never felt before in your life. Tears flow freely down your face at the pain. Then the hand is lifted off of your shoulder and you are gently let down to sit on the floor. Your body shaking from the pain and from the shuddering gasps you are making. Another hand lays on the spot where the burn is, but this time a cooling sensation is felt. The burning subsides til it is no more. 

The hand moves away and you are pulled up to stand. The two men lead you to a door and you walk through. Once through they close the door. You look behind you and see that there is no way handle bar on this side. No way to open it. You face forward to see that room is full of other women. On some of them you can see what looks like a burn in the same place as where you were just burned. You take a closer look to see that the burn is in shape of "VIII". You realize with a sickening horror that you and everyone of these women had just been branded. Some of the women were crying while some others were trying to comfort the ones that were crying.

You don't want to be comforted. You want to be left alone. You want to go to your home in Hollow Bastion. You find a corner in the room and sit down putting your shirt back on. The brand doesn't hurt but the skin still feels tight and you grimace at the movement. You're not sure how much time passes as there is no clock in the room but you can hear a few more screams and laughs coming from the other room and a few more women are shoved inside the room. 

There is sometime of silence from the other room when the door opens and the one with the red hair steps in.

"Alright, ladies. My name is Axel and you all now belong to me," he sounds smug. "That means that you will now work for me and the Organization, got it memorized?" 

He doesn't wait for a response but instead walks through the women and to the back of the room where there is another door that you hadn't seen before.

He opens it, "now if you will all step through the door we can all go to your new home."

You stand up as the other women hesitantly step through the door. As you get closer to the door you see that the man is looking right at you. You frown and look away but not before catching a smirk cross his face. You don't look at him as you walk past him. The door leads to a train platform. The train platform is filled with the other people that you had come in with but were now separated by small gates. Some of them you could see had their brands on their cheeks or upper arms.

The train opens its doors and you all walk into the train car in front of you. You find a seat by a window and sit down. You can see Axel talking to a man with long blue hair before he walks off to another car. A few other members of the Organization pass by your window as they head to their car. A few minutes later the train starts to slowly pull out of the station and you watch as three of the members stand back watching.

~~~

The train ride is long and you soon fall asleep only to wake up when someone gently shakes you awake. 

"Huh?" you say through your haze.

The girl who woke you up gives you a gentle smile. She has brown hair with two strands falling down her shoulders and green eyes. "We're here," she says.

You look out the window to see that you are in another train station and they other passengers are getting off the train. You yawn and stretch, again wincing at the tightness where your brand is.

"Where are we?" you ask the girl.

"We're in Twilight Town," she answers.

You had heard of Twilight Town but had never been here. It was too far from Hollow Bastion and the tickets were way too expensive. You stand up and get off the train. Standing on the platform you see that there is another group of women getting off from another car. You look in front of you and see Axel talking to a guy with short spiky blond hair. The blond walks off to the other group and Axel motions for your group to follow him.

You all walk outside the station, shielding your eyes from the bright setting sun. You see Axel talk to an older woman and then he walks off toward the path where you can see some buildings through the archway at the end of the path. The older woman watches him leave then turns to face the group and steps closer til she is standing in the middle.

"Alright ladies, I know you are all tired and scared, trust me I know. I felt the same way when this happened to me. But I can assure you that nothing is going to happen to you," she pauses for a bit but no one says anything. "Right so you all can call me Matron. I will now assign you your sleeping quarters. Tomorrow you will all be assigned your jobs." And with that she starts calling out names of the girls and handing out keys to their rooms. When she calls yours you find that you are going to share a room with the girl who woke you up on the train. She introduces herself as Olette and the two of you start walking off in the direction of the buildings.

"I'm from here, so if you need help with anything feel free to ask me," she says.

She seems friendly but you can't help but feel a little jealous that she got to stay in her hometown where you didn't. You follow her to the building that would now be your home and walk up the stairs. You find your room easily enough and walk inside. The room feels more like a dorm room than anything else. There are two beds, two desks, two closets, two dressers, and a sink. You also see that the room is also filled with the small amount of clothes that you had been allowed to pack before being sent to the World That Never Was.

"Well we had better get some sleep. I think tomorrow is going to be a long day for us," Olette says taking her clothes and hanging them up in her closet.

You look out the window to see the setting sun. "But isn't it rather early for bed?"

Olette shakes her head, "the sun doesn't set here. It's actually close to midnight." She walks over to the window and pulls the curtains to. "That's why we have these curtains to block out the light. They're thick enough to do that."

"Oh," you say. You sit down on your bed and sigh.

Olette frowns and walks over to sit down next to you.

"I'm sorry they took you away from your home," she says.

You look at her and offer a sad smile, "it's okay," you say. It wasn't okay, not really, but no need to let her worry about it.

You put away your clothes and change into some pajamas. Olette closes the curtains and when she turns the light off you can see that she wasn't lying about the curtains blocking out the sunlight. You lay in bed awake for awhile. You were going to make it back to Hollow Bastion. You weren't sure how yet but you were going to. You knew that place well enough to know where to hide where they would never find you. After an hour of laying awake you do fall into a fitful sleep. Dreaming about your home in Hollow Bastion


	2. Chapter 2

The next day saw you waking up early. You grab your shower stuff and head to the shared shower room that the floor used. You find an empty shower stall and shed your clothes then turn on the water. The water was nice and hot but you still made sure to be quick about it so other people could enjoy the hot water. Once you have dried yourself off you wrap the towel around and pick up your clothes and other things and head back into your room. You quickly get dressed then follow Olette to the dining hall. The room was big. There were so many people in there already and more were coming in.

"Olette!" you hear someone call the girl's name.

You both turn to the voice. 

"Hayner! Pence!" Olette says with a smile on her face. She runs up to the two boys and hugs them. "Oh I'm so glad to see you," she wipes away some tears then turns to you. "These are my friends, Hayner and Pence," she motions to each one and you wave at them and she turns back to the boys, "this is my roommate."

The taller one, Hayner, looks at you and smiles, "Hi, welcome to Twilight Town."

"Hello," you answer. 

Olette walks back up to you and grabs your hand, "please come eat with us," she pleads and you nod your head. It wasn't like you knew anyone else here.

The four of you get in line and soon grab your breakfast. Picking out a table to sit at wasn't that hard as there were lots of tables.

"So where are you from?" Pence asks as you all sit down.

"Hollow Bastion," you answer.

Hayner and Pence share a look then look at you, "I'm sorry," they both say. You shrug.

"So what do you know about this Organization XIII?" you ask taking a bite of food.

Pence shrugs, "well there's not that much to say. We only know that they have been slowly taking over different parts of the country. They've already taken over here, Castle Oblivion, Radiant Garden, and lastly Hollow Bastion," he ticks the places off on his fingers.

"Why are they taking over these places?"

"We don't know. No one does. They've been very secret about it," Hayner says. "But we're trying to find out," he whispers that last part.

"Oh yeah? How?" you ask.

"We've already been given our jobs. We're both part of Disciplinary Committee," Pence says with pride.

Hayner groans, "don't sound so happy about it. At least you don't have to answer to Seifer," he looks at you, "he's in charge of the Disciplinary Committee and I have to answer to him directly."

You don't know who this Seifer is but you flash Hayner a sympathetic smile anyway, "so what do you do?"

"We just make sure nobody is doing anything to cause trouble. Especially for the Organization. Hayner walks around to make sure no one is trying to escape and I sit in the Mansion watching the security tapes," Pence says.

The fact that there are people trying to make sure no one escapes does put a damper on your own escape but you figure you can learn their routines and times and plan accordingly. You turn to Olette, "so if you're from here? Why were you on the train?"

She blushes, "wrong place wrong time? I was actually in Hollow Bastion for vacation when they attacked."

You nod in understanding. You all finish your breakfast and then you and Olette say goodbye to Hayner and Pence while they head off to work. You two stay in the dining hall when the Matron and another woman stand up at the front of the room. 

"Good morning everyone! I want to ask that if the people that came in on the train yesterday would please stay where you are and for everyone else to go and get to work, please," the other woman says through a microphone.

A lot of people get up and leave, dumping the remains of their breakfast away and leaving the room. The woman continues, "now then when we call your names please come and stand to our sides."

The woman and Matron begin alternating calling out names. When your name is called you get up and go stand with the rest of the group that you rode on the train with. When every name had been called Matron comes to stand in front of the group.

"Now you will all be given your jobs. You are expected to do these jobs without fail. Depending on how well you do depends on how much you will get paid," she says.

The mention of getting paid spikes your interest. If you get paid for your job then that would make leaving so much easier. If you are patient and work hard then maybe, just maybe, you could bribe the ticket person into giving you a ticket out of here. You hear Olette's name being called and learn that she is now going to work as a seamstress. She seems happy at that so you don't worry about it. Then your name is called. You are part of the cleaning crew. 

_Just great!_ you think to yourself, _now I'm going to be cleaning toilets for the rest of my fucking life!_

When everyone had been assigned their jobs the Matron motions for you to follow her and you all follow her out of the building and down the streets. You stop every so often as she points out where certain jobs are and the people that have been assigned those jobs leave the group and enter the buildings. You hug Olette as she leaves to head to the sewing building. Looking around you see that there aren't that many people left in the group and you wonder if this is the cleaning crew. You follow Matron to another building and she announces that this is where the cleaning crew will pick up there stuff and be assigned further on what they are to clean. 

You sigh and start to walk towards the building.

"Not you! You stay here with me," Matron grabs your hand and stops you.

"Huh? Why?" you ask bewildered.

When you were the only one left Matron looks at you, "Mister Axel has requested you to work at the Mansion personally," she begins to walk off and you follow her.

You follow her through the town to where you can see a hole in a wall in the far back of the town. Your mind is reeling. This Axel, the one who somehow burned you ( you still hadn't figured that one out), wanted you to work at the Mansion? You follow Matron through the hole into what looked like to you a small forest, past that into a clearing and then, finally to the Mansion. You stare up at it in awe. It was all made out of brown brick, a brick wall with a black iron gate seemed to separate it from the rest of the world. Walking through the gate you see that the courtyard has a few topiaries and some pillars. 

Matron leads you through the front doors, "now then, this is where you will come every morning. While here you will be expected to make sure the place is cleaned everyday. You will clean the floors, the rooms, and make sure you wash all the linens..." Matron stops as she takes in your face.

You look at her overwhelmed. Did that bastard really expect you to clean all this in one day? No way! Matron gives a little laugh, "oh don't worry Dear, you won't be able to clean everything in one day. Only a fool would try to do that. You'll kill yourself trying to do that," she gives another laugh and you let out a sigh of relief. "Besides you won't be alone in doing it. Mister Roxas will have his own person cleaning his things and she will help you in cleaning the rest of the house."

You nod. At least you wouldn't be alone. You follow her as she points out the various rooms, there was the foyer, the dining room, a library, and the bedroom where Axel slept. Matron tells you that Roxas has his own bedroom on the other side of the Mansion and that you needn't worry about his room as that was for his own maid to clean. Soon enough you see the woman who had been standing beside Matron at breakfast enter with someone. You and Matron talk a bit more while the other woman goes over the same details with the new person. Then you two are brought together. 

"This is Xion. She will be helping you with cleaning the Mansion," the woman says.

"Hello," Xion greets you. She has short black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello," you greet back.

Both women then lead you and Xion down to the basement where the laundry room was located along with the kitchen. There were already people in there getting ready to cook lunch so you only spent a brief second in there. When the "tour" was officially over the women left you and Xion alone.

"So what are we supposed to clean first?" Xion asks.

You shrug, "I don't know. Maybe we should just pick a room and focus on that. Take it one room at a time?"

Xion nods her head, "yeah I like that. I think that would make it easier."

You find the cleaning supplies and you both decide to start with a small sitting area off the foyer. With the both of you cleaning it doesn't nearly as long as it would have if you had been alone. While cleaning you and Xion talk to each other. You learn that Xion is originally from Castle Oblivion but had escaped before the Organization could get a hold of her, had come here thinking that would be safe but when the Organization came here she ran again. Eventually she ended up at Hollow Bastion where she was finally caught.

"I think that's why I'm here in the Mansion cleaning instead of out in the open. I'm a flight risk and this way they can keep a closer eye on me," she says with a little laugh.

When the small room was clean, you two decide to work on the foyer. It was by far the biggest room. You both start on one side of the room and work your way around. By the time you are done with the walls it is lunch time. You hear the front door open to see Axel and the guy he was talking to on the train platform yesterday enter. You and Xion stop working and turn to look at them. They walk up to you and stop just in front of you.

Axel stares at you for a minute before giving you a smirk, "go and tell the cook that we're back for lunch okay Babe?" he walks past you giving your ass a smack making you squeak. 

You turn to glare at him as he enters the dining room. 

"Um, will you please go and tell the cook that we're back?" the blond boy asks Xion before walking into the dining room.

"I hate him," you grumble.

Xion gives you a comforting pat on the shoulder, "come on, lets go to the kitchen."

You give an aggravated sigh then turn for the kitchen. 

Since the Mansion was too far away from the dining hall that you had eaten breakfast at this morning, you and Xion eat lunch with the kitchen staff in their small dining area.

"So are you two going to be their Favorites?" the cook asks.

You raise an eyebrow at her, "Favorites? Favorite what?"

"You don't know? Each member of the Organization picks out a person to be their Favorite. If someone becomes their Favorite then they get the good life. They don't have to work, they get paid better, generally their life is much better than it is not being a Favorite."

You and Xion look at each other. You had never heard of this before and frankly, you didn't want to be Axel's Favorite. You didn't want to have anything to do with him at all. After lunch you and Xion go back to cleaning the foyer. When it's time to head back to your dorm room you are so tired you can barely stay awake on the way back. You make it back to your room to find that Olette is already asleep so you quietly change into pajamas and fall asleep as soon as you head hits the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the month went by rather quickly. Fast and boring. Get up, eat breakfast, and then go work at the Mansion all day, come back to your room and pass out. Not very exciting. But you did get Sundays off. Most of the time Olette took you out shopping. Your paycheck wasn't great but it gave you enough to buy clothes and anything else you wanted to put in your room. Most of your munny went into a jar for saving. Saving for a trip back to Hollow Bastion. Either you would buy the ticket, some how steal it, or sneak on a train. You weren't sure yet. But those were your options. 

You had gotten Xion to come and eat breakfast with you, Olette, Pence, and Hayner. Then after breakfast you, Xion, and Pence would all walk together to the Mansion. The rooms in the Mansion took all week to clean. When you came back on Mondays you would start the same thing again. At least Axel and Roxas weren't slobs. They pretty much kept everything clean themselves. One day during the second month being there you and Xion are stopped by Matron shortly after breakfast.

"You two do not have to work today," she says.

You two look at each other with bewildered expressions. 

"Um, why not?" Xion asks.

"Today is the one day the Organization members get a day off during the month so you will not be needed. You are free to do whatever you please but you will have to be back at work tomorrow," with that Matron turns around and walks away.

You look back at Xion, "Well, okay then," you say after a minute of silence.

"So...what do we do now?" Xion asks you.

You shrug, "go back to sleep I guess?" you yawn at your own suggestion.

Xion smiles, "sounds like a plan."

You both head off to your own rooms. You pull the curtains close and lay in your bed. If they get one day a month off and you don't have to work, that just made your escape plans better. You would have to wait and learn the pattern before putting planning anything. Maybe it was time to buy a calendar and start making notes on their days off. You yawn again, turn over, and fall asleep.

~~~

The next few months went the same as the first. You found out that the reason you weren't needed on the Organization's days off was because Axel and Roxas spent the day sleeping and cleaning would make too much noise for them. And so far from your markings on the calendar you couldn't find a pattern of their days off. They just seemed to be random and that was making you frustrated.

"Is it too much for them to have the same day off every month?" you wondered one day while sitting in your room. Though you realize why they keep it random. If they had the same day off every month then maybe people would catch on and try to escape. Still you were not about to give up and so you would keep taking notes of their days off. Just in case.

Axel and Roxas would always come home for lunch, you never really knew where they went during the morning and afternoon, and you would always have to tell the chef that they were home. Most of the time Axel would stay later after lunch to watch you clean. Especially if you were cleaning the bedroom. That stupid smirk always on his face. You tried not to notice him but it was hard. Especially since some of the female cooks were always talking about how good looking he was. 

You would admit that he was rather handsome but other than that you felt nothing for him. Except hate. Your brand mark was a simple scar now. Though the VIII was still clearly visible. You hated that scar every time you saw it.

One day Xion came up to you after lunch. She had been absent for pretty much the whole morning. 

"Hey sorry I wasn't here to help clean this morning," she apologizes. "But I have something to tell you."

You step down from the ladder you were standing on the clean the top of the windows. "What is it?"

"I won't be able to eat breakfast or lunch with you anymore," she looks down as she speaks.

You look taken back, "why not?" You hoped nothing bad was going to happen to her. She was a friend and even though you hated living in Twilight Town you still had made a good friend.

"Because Roxas asked me to be his Favorite. I agreed," she looks up at you.

You felt relief as it wasn't anything bad. "So what does that mean?"

"I think it means that I just won't be able to eat with you anymore since I'll be staying here at the Mansion starting tomorrow. That's why I was gone for the morning. Roxas wanted to talk to me about it. I told him that I still wanted to clean the Mansion even though he said that I didn't have to anymore. But I told him I wanted to and he said that I could. So I'll still be here to help clean with you."

You smile at her, "well at least I won't be alone. And I'm glad for you. I don't know much about Roxas but he seems nice."

Nice or not he was still part of Organization XIII and you would never see them as anything but that. The people who took over your home and forced you out. You two go back to cleaning the room you were in before calling it a day. You walk back with Xion to the buildings and say goodnight. The next morning she breaks the news to the Olette, Hayner, and Pence. They seem sad that they won't be able to eat with her but are happy that she will still be around to hang out on Sundays.

~~~

A month later it is clear that Xion gets better treatment from the rest of higher ups by being a Favorite. Not that you are jealous of her. This was something that she had wanted shortly after working for Roxas and learning about it. It just made you mad that the other people who worked in the Mansion would look down on you for being friends with her. 

"Am I supposed to treat you like a Princess or something?" you joke one day.

Xion laughs, "please don't. I'd hate that."

You pick up the freshly dried bedsheets, "Oh Princess Xion, let me carry those sheets for you. I would hate to have you chip your nails on them," you mock.

Xion bursts out into laughter and puts the back of her hand on her forehead," oh no a chipped nail! I don't think I will be able to survive with one!"

You both break down into hysterics. It takes the both of you sometime to calm down from the laughing. You wipe away tears from your eyes. You realize that this is the first time you've laughed this hard since you've been brought here.

"Thank you Xion. I needed that laugh."

The girl smiles at you, "hey what are friends for?"

You carry the sheets up to Axel's bedroom and begin to put them on the bed. You had just grabbed the comforter and was about to put it on the bed when the door to the bedroom opens. You turn around to see Axel closing the door behind him.

"Oh good, you're here," he smirks and starts walking towards you.

You grip the comforter close to you. Wanting it to be a barrier between you and him. "Was there something you wanted?" you look at him straight in the eye. You did not want him to view you as scared or weak.

He stops right in front of you, "yes actually I wanted to ask you a question."

You are convinced that his smirk is permanently attached to his face and you would love nothing more than to slap it off of him. You don't answer him but wait for his question.

He leans down a bit to look you square in the face, "I want you to become my Favorite."


	4. Chapter 4

"I want you to become my Favorite."

You stand there in shock. That was not what you were expecting him to ask you. 

"You want me to be you Favorite?" you ask him, making sure you had heard correctly.

Axel's smirk grows wider, "yeah. I've wanted you as my Favorite since the first time I saw you."

You look down, your fingers cling to the comforter tighter. _Was this why I am working in the Mansion? So he could watch me?_

"Why me?" you surprise yourself by asking.

"Why?" Axel looks a little surprised by the question as well. He stands up to his full height and crossing one arm around his chest and the other going to his chin. After a few seconds of silence he looks back at you. "Because when I went to mark you as mine, I saw something in your eyes that made me want you."

You remain silent hoping he'll just continue.

"I saw pure utter hatred in your eyes," the smirk comes back.

You are taken aback by that. Sure you didn't exactly disguise your hatred for them that day but why would that be a reason?

Axel continues talking, "now the other people we've marked did look at us with the same expression but majority of them pleaded or cried. You didn't. Well not until I branded you as mine. And ever since then I've been watching you. You still look at me with the same look of hatred today that was in your eyes that day."

You look away from him. You can feel a faint blush forming on your cheeks. Whether it's from embarrassment or anger you're not sure.

"I was kind of hoping that by working in the Mansion your eyes would change but they haven't. Hopefully by becoming my Favorite it will change now."

You look up at him in surprise. He wanted you to like him? That was what this was all about? You take a step back from him dropping the comforter on the ground and crossing your arms in front of you.

"What...would happen if I say no?" you ask quietly. Something tells it wouldn't be good and something else tells you that you won't really get a chance to think about it.

He leans down close to you as if to whisper in your ear, "I would have you demoted so fast that by this time tomorrow you would be scrubbing gum off the sidewalk." He stands back up, his smirk taking an evil tone to it.

Anger flashes through you. "So what you are saying is that I don't really a choice! I have to say yes!" you almost shout. Your arms dropping to your sides and your fists clenching.

Axel nods his head, "Yep. But there are benefits to being my Favorite. You don't have to work to clean the Mansion anymore, unless you want to. And you'll get treated better by everyone. And you'll get a better paycheck."

His last statement piques your interest. Better pay means a faster time you can run away. Could you do it? Could you really stand to be beside someone you hated and wanted to die in multiple explosions? You remember his threat about cleaning gum off the sidewalk and sigh. You really don't have a choice.

"Alright," you say defeated.

Axel's green eyes seem to shine at your reply and his smirk grows into a smile. "Great!" he says as he takes a step closer to you. He reaches out placing a hand on your chin and tilting your head up to look up at him. You are met with bright green eyes close to yours and then you feel a warmth on your lips. It takes you a second to realize that he is kissing you. You freeze. Too stunned to do anything. He ends the kiss and your hand meets his cheek with a resounding slap.

You instantly recoil. Regret and fear run through you. You are definitely headed for scrubbing gum off the sidewalk now. But Axel just laughs. When he finishes laughing he looks back at you. 

"Go and get your things packed tonight so you can move in here tomorrow. You can have the rest of the day off."

You are again too stunned to do anything but nod in response as he puts a hand on your back and leads to the door of the bedroom. You somehow make your way out of the house in a daze only snapping out of it when you reach the clearing. Then you break out in a run. You run as tears run down your face. 

_That fucking bastard!_ you scream in your head. You stop under an awning to catch your breath. Your fingers go up to touch your lips. Your first kiss! Your first kiss was taken by that bastard! You grit your teeth, letting more hot angry tears run down your face. You see there is a door next to you and you grab the knob. It turns and you open and walk in. The room is a small storage shed that doesn't look like it gets much use. Which is prefect for you. You don't want to be disturbed right now. 

You sit down bringing your knees up to your chest and bury your head and cry. You're not sure how long you cry but when you have finally calmed down enough you stand up and open the door. With the sun forever set halfway above the horizon its hard to tell the time. You wipe your face and hiccup. You close the door behind you and slowly make your way back to your dorm. When you enter your room you plop down on your bed hugging your pillow close to you. You can feel a headache forming from crying and you want nothing more than to sleep it off. 

You close your eyes when you remember Olette. You sit up. _Crap!_ You stand up and walk the door.

You make your way over to where she works. The woman in charge looks annoyed that you want to talk to Olette but agrees. "Five Minutes!" she declares as she goes and gets your soon to be ex roommate.

Olette comes out and looks at you. There is concern on her face which only worsens when she sees you as it is still obvious that you had been crying. 

"What's wrong?" she asks, her voice full of worry.

You look at her for a minute then look down.

"I can't be your roommate anymore," you say softly.

Olette looks sad, "why not?" She takes a step closer to you.

You take a breath, "Axel asked me to be his Favorite and I said yes. I move into the Mansion tomorrow."

Olette looks surprised at your statement. "Oh," she says slowly.

"I'm sorry," you whisper. 

Olette shakes her head, "don't be. I'm just glad that you will still be here. We can still hang out on Sundays right?"

You nod, "yeah that is if you still want to hang out with me. I still consider you and Hayner and Pence friends. I don't want to lose you just because of this."

Olette hugs you, "you won't. When we makes friends we make them for life. We may not be roommates anymore but you're still my friend. And nothing will change that."

You hug her back feeling tears start to well up again. 

"Oh do you need help packing? I might be able to help if I let my boss know," Olette asks you.

You shake your head, "no I don't want your boss being mad at you because of me," you smile and laugh.

Olette smiles back, "well I'll help you pack when I get off then. And after we'll have a "going away" party," she wiggles her fingers in the air quotes sign.

You laugh, "alright!"

You wave as you leave to head back to your dorm to start packing. On the way you see Matron heading your way.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" she says.

"Sorry, I had to tell my roommate I wouldn't be living with her anymore."

"I know. I've been told the news. And I've already had some boxes sent up to your room. If you have any that you don't use then just leave them outside your room." She says.

You nod and she turns and walks off. You sigh and start walking to your dorm room again. There are empty boxes sitting outside your room so you grab one and open then door. You begin packing up the few belongings you have, leaving your clothes for last. When Olette comes home you have a total of four boxes done. 

"You don't really have a lot of stuff do you?" she jokes.

You shrug. The rest of the boxes sit outside your room as you and Olette head down to dinner. Hayner is surprised to see you at dinner as you normally aren't there to eat dinner with them. He seems sad when you break the news to him but is relieved that you are still going to be around. After dinner you three head down to the town where there is a small arcade and the three of you try to beat each other at some of the games.

You end up staying until its time to close and then you say goodnight to Hayner and you and Olette head back to your room. The next morning you wake up and after taking a shower you quickly pack up the last few things of yours before heading down to eat breakfast with Olette.

Pence had already heard the news from Hayner. You told them that since Xion had become a Favorite she had been treated differently but you didn't want that to happen. You weren't going to treat them any different and they agreed that they wouldn't either. When you are done eating you head back to your room to gather your things. Matron is already there with two young men. She instructs them to help you move and when they enter. With their help you all grab the boxes and start walking to the Mansion. 

Once inside the Mansion you set down the boxes while Matron goes to find Axel. 

"Thank you for the help," you tell the two guys.

The one with the knit cap just makes a short "hmph" sound and the other one doesn't say anything. You shrug. Axel and Matron enter the front entrance. Axel has a smile on his face when he sees you and walks over to you. He grabs your hand and pulls you into another room.

"I'm so glad you're finally here," he says.

You don't answer him.

"This morning we'll go over everything that you should know now that you are my Favorite."

You find out that as a Favorite it is up to you to make sure that everything is running smoothly alongside Xion. You will have weekly meetings with Matron every Monday to go over expenses. Making sure everyone gets paid correctly and to make sure that everything is running smoothly. You have a long conversation with Axel and he agrees to let you continue to clean the house. Though he tells that you no longer have to work so hard at it.

You will eat your meals along with him and whenever he needs to go and visit the other members of the Organization you have to go with him. You still get Sundays off so you are glad of that. And of course whenever he gets a day off you get one too. You still don't know what he does and though you want to ask you decide not to ask right now. Maybe Xion knows? When you and Axel finish talking you leave the room and Xion runs up to you immediately hugging you.

"I'm so glad you became a Favorite!" she exclaims.

You smile at her. You're not really all that happy that you are Axel's Favorite but the alternative was not appealing. The two of you talk and Xion says that she will help you with getting used to your new duties.

"Hey Xion, what exactly do Axel and Roxas do during the day?" you ask her.

She shrugs, "I don't really know. I asked Roxas but all he said was that he couldn't tell me yet. I guess that means that one day he can but right now he can't. All I know is that they are not in Twilight Town while they are gone."

You raise an eyebrow, "what do you mean they aren't here? Where do they go?" The only in and out of Twilight Town was by train and the nearest city was Radiant Garden and even then it was three hours away. 

Again Xion shrugs, "I don't know," is her reply.

This was a mystery that you would get to the bottom of somehow. You had a lot of thinking to do later on tonight. When lunchtime roles around Axel and Roxas come back to the Mansion. This time you don't have to tell the chef that they are back. Instead you follow him into the dining room and take a seat next to him. Roxas and Xion sit opposite of you. When the food is brought out you realize just how hungry you are and your stomach lets out a growl.

The food you get as a Favorite is ten times better than what you were eating before. Not that you were eating slop but this was better. After they leave to go back to doing whatever it is that they do you and Xion go about cleaning a few rooms. Finally it was time for bed. You had been so busy with trying to figure other stuff out that you hadn't even thought about your sleeping arrangements. But now that it was bedtime you started to think about where you would be sleeping. To your knowledge the only bedrooms were the ones Axel and Roxas slept in.

Your face turns a bright red as you realize that you would be sharing a room with Axel. Your heart starts to beat fast. You had never slept with a guy before! You start as Axel grabs your hand and starts to lead you up the stairs and to his bedroom. Every step making your heart beat faster. When you enter Axel closes the door behind you only stopping when he sees your face.

"What's wrong?" his eyebrows furrowed.

You can't look at him. "Um...I...I've never...."you stammer.

Axel's face takes on a look of understanding and he places his hands on your shoulders. He doesn't miss your flinch and for a moment he thinks about removing his hands. "Well, I wasn't going to try anything tonight. But this is part of being my Favorite is sharing a bed with me."

You're sure your face is as red as his hair and you cross your arms in front of you as if they could protect you. Axel scratches the back of his head and makes a small hum.

"I know! I'll step outside and you can get ready for bed. Then after a few minutes I'll come back in. I promise nothing will happen. At least not until we're used to each other."

You gulp and nod still not looking at him. Axel opens his mouth as if to say something but changes his mind. Instead he walks out of the bedroom closing the door behind him. You look up to see your boxes sitting in front of a door. You had been so embarrassed that you hadn't even noticed them yet. You walk over to the boxes and open the door. It's a closet and you remember that there was always a door that was locked. 

So you and Axel each have your own closets. Both of them are walk-ins with shelves and places to hang clothes on both sides and a small chest of drawers at the far end. You grab a box marked clothes and begin to hang them up with shaky fingers. When your clothes are put up you shove the other boxes inside the closet to get them out of the way and change into a pair of pajamas. You find your pillow and hugging it tightly to your body you open the closet door and peer out. No sign of Axel and you almost run to the bed. 

You quickly get under the blankets and cover yourself up. You turn your back to the door and lay there waiting for Axel to come back in. Too soon for you the bedroom door opens and you hear Axel walk toward his own closet. Your heart begins beating fast again. Then you hear him walk to the bed and feel the bed shift as he gets in. Then you feel him slip his arms around you and pull you to him. He leans over and kisses your cheek.

"Goodnight Favorite!" he says.

You feel as if you could burst into flames at that moment. You feel Axel bury his head in your hair. Your back pressed against his chest and his arms around you, you realize how warm he is. Like warmer than any human being should be. He feels like a person would if they have a fever. But you know he's not sick. At least he wasn't acting like he was sick. Was this something else to add the list that is the mystery of Organization XIII?

It takes you a long time to calm down enough to even think about going to sleep. You turn your head to look at Axel to see his sleeping face mere inches from yours. You turn back around and close your eyes. You fall into a fitful sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning you wake up when you feel Axel get up out of bed. You hear him stumble into the bathroom and you role over and stretch. You didn't really want to get up yet as you didn't sleep all that well last night but you sit up and after stretching and yawning you get up out of bed and head into your closet. You can hear water running as Axel takes a shower. You dig through the boxes looking for you shower stuff and when you finally find all that you need you grab them and head back out to the bedroom to wait until Axel is done in the bathroom. 

You soon hear the water shut off and after a few minutes he opens the door and your face turns a bright red. You quickly turn away but not before the image of Axel with a towel wrapped around his waist and his normally spiky red hair plastered to his head has been burned into your memory. As soon as the door to his closet closes you run to the bathroom with your stuff. The room is still steamy from his shower and you wonder if you'll have enough hot water to take one yourself. You turn the water on and quickly get undressed then step in. The water is still nice and hot. You let the hot water wash over you letting it calm you down.

When you are finished with your shower and have dried off, you wrap the towel around you and peek out the door. You don't see Axel and you make your way to your closet. Making sure to close the door while you get dressed. You open the bedroom to see Axel standing against the wall with his eyes closed. He opens them when you close the door. He smiles at you and grabs your hand and you both walk down the stairs into the dining room and eat breakfast.

After Axel and Roxas leave, Xion sits down with you.

"Okay, today I'm going to show you what you are going to have to do from now on."

"Okay," you nod your head.

Turns out that along with having weekly meetings with Matron every Monday, you are also to once a week visit the other businesses to make sure they have enough supplies. You begin to think that the term "Favorite" means something different. You and Xion decide to split up the businesses and you can tell Xion is happy to have your help. And in truth you are more than happy to help her. After learning what all she has had to do the past few months you gladly take on this new job. You spend the rest of the day with Xion showing you what exactly you need to do and how to fill out the forms and where to send them so that the businesses have enough for the next week.

That night by the time Axel gets into bed you are fast asleep. He smiles down at you and carefully wraps his arms around you bringing you close to him. He kisses your forehead and you sigh in your sleep. He lays back down and falls asleep as well.

~~~

The rest of the month passes by quickly. Between meetings and cleaning the house you are kept busy. On Sundays you and Xion still meet with your friends and hang out around the town. Sometimes you take the only train that doesn't leave the town but runs to the next district called Sunset Terrace. There were more shops here to look at along with a few cafes. You still were no closer to finding out what Axel and Roxas did. The one time you asked Axel he had just smirked at you saying that it was a secret.

During the next month one Monday, your meeting with Matron had taken longer than usual as two members of the Organization were going to be coming by during the week and everything had to be in perfect shape for them. As you left Matron's office you look up at the sky to see that dark clouds had gathered. You take off running to the Mansion, already late for dinner, praying that it doesn't start raining on you. Unfortunately the skies do not listen to you and by the time you reach the Market Street it is raining so hard that you can barely see in front of you.

You see an awning a few feet in front of you and decide to head for that. Just before you make it to the awning, you step into a puddle and your foot slides out from under you and you fall down with a yelp. 

"Ow," you wince when you land. You sit up and start to stand up only to hiss when you move your foot. You sit back down and carefully take your shoe and sock off. Your ankle already has a big red splotch on it where you have twisted it. 

"Shit!" you curse, putting your sock in your shoe and then carefully standing up while trying not to move your foot. You then hobble over to the awning. You lean against the wall dripping wet. You soon begin to shiver as you wait for the rain to stop. You look up when you hear the sound of running footsteps to see Axel running towards you with an umbrella over his head. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asks as soon as he's under the awning.

He then takes in your appearance, seeing you shivering he walks over and wraps his arms around you. And for once you are glad of his arms around you as his much hotter body temperature helps warm you up. When you have stopped shivering enough he steps back to look at you. 

"Come on let's go back to the Mansion and get you dried off."

He angles the umbrella over the both of you and puts his other hand around your shoulders. When he starts to walk you move with him. He stops immediately and looks at you. He had felt your limp and he looks down at your foot.

"You're hurt," he says.

"I fell. I think I twisted it," you wrap your arms around yourself.

Axel looks around for a second, spotting a door in the wall he opens it and you limp inside it. You notice that its the same storage room you had sat in when he had first kissed you. Axel turns the light on and closes the umbrella followed by the door. You stand there looking around while he goes to a shelf. After a few minutes of rummaging around he pulls out a blanket and shakes the dust off. He brings it over to you and wraps it around your shoulders.

"It's not the best but we'll have to do for now," he rubs your shoulders to help warm you up. "Now sit down and let me look at your foot."

You do as you say and he kneels down at your feet. You hiss when he gently picks your foot up to look at it. 

"It doesn't look to be swelling at the moment," he gently sets you foot back down, "we'll keep an eye on it just in case." He moves to sit beside you then picks you up and sets you down in his lap.

Despite still being cold from being wet you can feel your face heat up. As you sit there with your face against his chest and his hands rubbing your arms you think to yourself.

_He's being really nice to me. Why? I know he wants me to like him and he's wanted me from the start but does that mean that he likes me?_ You sit there thinking things over while you both wait for the rain to stop. An hour goes by and when you can't hear the rain anymore Axel sits you on the floor next to him. He stands up and opens the door.

"The rains stopped," he says opening the door wider.

You throw the blanket off of you taking note that your clothes are completely dry. You go to stand up but are stopped by Axel bending down and picking you up.

"What are you doing?" you ask flustered.

He looks down at you smiling, "you're injured so I'm going to carry you to the Mansion!" He steps out of the storage room and closes the door.

"I can walk you don't have to carry me," you protest.

"Nonsense! We'll take forever if I let you limp all the way to the Mansion."

You frown and furrow your eyebrows. _Fucking Bastard!_ you think.

When you finally enter the Mansion Roxas and Xion come running up to you. 

"About time you guys got back! What happened?" Roxas asks.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to wait out the rain," Axel answers.

"You're hurt," Xion notices your foot.

"I'm okay. Just twisted it a little."

"I think we'll take our dinner up in our room tonight," Axel says.

Roxas and Xion nod. 

"I'll go tell the chef," Xion volunteers.

Axel makes his way to the stairs and carries you up to the bedroom and sits you down on the bed. He then goes into the bathroom, rummaging around for a minute, then coming back to you. He hands you a small bottle with a blue liquid in it.

"Drink this. It will help heal your foot."

You take the bottle and look at it, "what is it?"

Axel chuckles, "just drink it."

You drink it. It has a slight sweet taste to it but its nothing that you can place. A few minutes later the chef and one of the other cooks comes in with your dinner. When you are both finished Axel takes the trays and sets them outside the door.

"How's your foot?" he asks.

You look down at it and carefully move it. It doesn't hurt. You move it again and are surprised that it doesn't hurt at all. You look up at him, "it doesn't hurt."

Axel smiles, "good!" 

He sits down and picks up your foot looking at it. When you don't hiss at his touch he brings it up to his lips and kisses it. You feel your face immediately heat up from the blush. Axel looks up at you and smiles. He moves closer to you leaning down and gently kisses you. This was actually the first time he's kissed you on the lips since you had said yes to becoming his Favorite. He wraps his arms around you as his tongue enters your mouth. Your hands raise up and grab at his arms. You slowly close your eyes and give in to the kiss.

Axel breaks the kiss and moves down your neck licking and nipping before gently biting down at your nape. You raise your arms to go around his neck and let out a quiet moan. His hands move from your back down to the hem of your shirt and he slowly begins to lift it up. When he brings it up to your bra you push him away and wrap your arms around you. 

"I'm sorry," you whisper. You don't look at him. Your heart is beating fast.

Axel sighs but puts his hand under your chin tilting your head up to look at him.

"It's okay. We'll take it real slow."

You look into his eyes. He seemed to be waiting for you to reply. Did you want to do it? Did you want to do it with him? You had always imagined your first time to be with the person you loved and therefore would be special. You didn't love Axel. But as his Favorite you had to share his bed and you knew that eventually you would have to have sex with him. And he had been patient with you. And over the two months that you had been here, you had gotten to know him better. You hadn't failed to notice that there was always a hint of sadness in his eyes whenever he had to go to work. And with the way he had worried over you earlier had made you think about your feelings for him.

You nod your head and Axel flashes you a smile before pressing his lips against yours again. He takes more time exploring your mouth before lifting your shirt over your head. Your fingers move on their own accord and you unzip his coat. He shrugs out of it taking his gloves off in the process. He wraps his arms around you pulling your body to his. He kisses down the other side of you neck. You let out another soft moan. 

His hands and chest are hot against your skin. You wrap your arms around his neck, tangling your hands in his hair. Despite it being spiky it is incredibly soft. He unhooks your bra and pulls it off you. Moving down to lick and suck on a nipple. You gasp and moan. His hands trail down your back, almost feeling like they were leaving a trail of fire down your spine. He kisses down to your stomach, stopping at the hem of your skirt. He finds the zipper on the side and unzips it. You blush and gulp as he pulls your skirt off leaving you in your panties. 

He then unzips his pants and pulls them off leaving him in his boxers. You gulp again at the very noticeable tent. He lays down on top of you kissing you. He presses his erection against you. You give out a small whimper but wrap your arms around his neck again. He grinds against you, your breath grows more erratic and you break the kiss. You kiss along his jaw up to his earlobe and you begin to nibble on it. Axel lets out a low growl and you stop thinking that you had done something wrong.

Axel reaches down and pulls your panties off, followed by his boxers. He wraps one arm around you while the other grabs his erection and positions it at your core. Your heart is beating fast and as he pushes in you give out a cry of pain. Axel stops holds you kissing away the tears that had sprung up. After a few minutes you nod your head and he thrusts into you. You grit your teeth at the pain then loosen up as it lessens and turns into pleasure. Axel kisses down your neck and to your breasts again. You let Axel set the pace, his thrusting getting more and more faster and harder the more the pleasure builds for you both. You let out a loud moan as you orgasm, your nails digging into his back and Axel buries his face in your neck, letting out a loud moan of his own as he orgasms with you. 

He lays on top of you while you both pant before pulling out and sliding off of you. He sits up and pulls the blanket over you both, wrapping his arms around you and pulling against him. 

"Are you okay?" he asks after holding you for a long while.

You nod. You knew that it was going to hurt but you didn't know just how wonderful it was going to feel as well. He brushes some hair away from your face.

"So I've got to ask, do you still hate me?"

You look up at him to see that stupid smirk on his face. You blush and look away from him.

"I...might...hate you little less now," you mumble.

Axel laughs and hugs you tightly to him before kissing you.

"Guess I'll have to accept that for now."

This time you fall asleep facing each other instead of having your back to him.


	6. Chapter 6

You wake up to the sound of running water. Slowly opening an eye you find that you are in the bed alone. And naked. As memories of last night come back to you, you blush and roll over so that your back is facing the bathroom. You had done it. You had slept with Axel. You weren't sure how you felt about that. It was true that you didn't hate him as much anymore. But you certainly didn't love him. But he had been gentle with you last night. And the fact that he had come looking for you in the rain was making you think about how you felt about him.

You hear the bathroom door open and you quickly close your eyes pretending to be asleep. You listen as Axel's footsteps walk to his closet. You hear some shuffling and then the door close and then feel the bed dip as he gets back into bed with you. He slips his arms around you and buries his face in your hair.

"Morning," he says softly. 

You open your eyes and turn over to face him while keeping yourself covered with bedsheet.

"Hi," you reply. You feel like you could burn a hole in the bed.

Axel stares at you for minute, "I'll be waiting outside" he says getting up out of bed.

You look up at him in confusion and a little...hurt? "oh okay."

When he leaves you sit up and stare at the door. It looked like he had wanted to say something else but had decided against it. You head into the bathroom wondering what he had wanted to say. After he and Roxas had left to work, you and Xion start on your own work. Though you didn't really feel like cleaning anything today. Your mind was in too many places all at once for you to concentrate.

You snap out of it when you hear Xion call your name. "Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

Xion smiles, "clearly. What's wrong?" 

You look down at the floor wondering if you should tell Xion.

"Xion," you say after a short silence, "do you like Roxas?"

Xion is surprised by your question, "well yes I do. I mean he's always been nice to me. Even before I became his Favorite. That was why I was so happy when he asked me. Why do you ask?"

You shake your head, "just having some conflicting thoughts lately," you turn to look out the window you had been cleaning.

You start when you notice that Xion has moved in too close to you and see she has a smirk on her face. "What?" you ask.

She chuckles, "I think I know what you mean and I think I know exactly what you need." She grabs your hand, "come on, let's put this stuff away and go shopping!"

You smile and follow her out the door.

~~~

The next day you were getting out of the shower. Today was the that some of the other Organization members were coming to visit. You quickly dry off and wrap the towel around you. When you step outside you are surprised to see Axel standing next to the bed. He smiles at you when you walk out. On the bed are two boxes. One big and one small.

"They just arrived!" he says excitedly.

You walk over to the boxes and open the small one. Inside are a pair of white strappy stiletto heels. You look at Axel, "what is this?" 

"Those are shoes," his smile never waning.

You frown at his answer, "asshole, I mean what is this for?"

"It's for today. This is what I want to wear today. Saix and Xigbar are coming today and I want to show you off."

You furrow your brow and open the big box. Inside is a white off-the-shoulder a-line princess dress. It was absolutely gorgeous. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you," you stare at the dress.

Axel takes the few steps towards you and you look up at him. "I hope it fits," he puts his hands your towel and slowly unwraps it. You blush red as he reveals your naked body to him. He tosses the towel to the side and pulls you in for a deep kiss. His hands tangle themselves in your hair as his tongue darts in and out of your mouth. He kisses his way down your neck, to your chest, down to your stomach. You gasp as he runs his tongue over your lips, then in between them. You had never felt anything like this. As his tongue slides in between them you moan. He licks up to find the sensitive nub making you gasp for air. He brings his hand up and slides a finger inside you while wrapping his other arm your waist.

You bury your fingers in his hair for support and moan. Your legs were starting to get weak as the pleasure built inside you. You moan his name as you come. Your body shaking. Axel pulls back and you sink to the floor. Your legs too shaky to hold you up. Axel wipes his chin then pulls you into his lap. When you have calmed down you look up at him again.

"I...I've never...felt anything like that before," you quickly look away from him.

He chuckles, "good!" He gives you a quick squeeze, "now let's get you dressed. We have to meet them at the train station soon."

You nod and let Axel help you get dressed and then leave the mansion together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken me forever to get out another chapter. Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments. I will try to get better at updating my fics!


	7. Chapter 7

When you enter the train station Roxas and Xion are already there waiting. Xion looked very cute in her white dress with matching gloves, short jacket, and white Mary Janes.

"Well it's about time you two got here!" Roxas exasperates. 

"Sorry, I had to grab a quick bite to eat," Axel says giving your waist a quick squeeze and making you blush something furious.

A few minutes later the train pulls up and the two Organization members get along with their Favorites, who were also wearing white. 

"Morning Saix! Nice to see you today!" Axel says dryly.

Saix doesn't answer and Xigbar steps up beside him, "come on, let's get this over with."

You all turn around and exit the train station. You find out soon that this is going to be a very boring day. Axel had told you earlier that you were not to talk unless spoken to. The Organization members did all the talking. You and the other Favorites simply just followed them around as they walked to each place and looked at various numbers of output and input. Axel would occasionally look over his shoulder at you and throw an apologetic smile at you. When lunch finally rolled around you had made it back to the mansion. The food had been prepared to the tastes of Saix and Xigbar thus it was a little more fancy than what you were used to.

You weren't sure what exactly you were eating but you did try a little bit of everything. A quick look around the table told you that neither were Roxas, Axel, and Xion. You smile a little at knowing that you were not the only one. After lunch there was more walking around. This time it was to a small building. Axel leaned down to you.

"Stay here," he says before walking over to the other members.

They enter the building and you are left outside with Xion and the two other Favorites. One of them, a blonde, looks over at you, "slut!" she says.

You frown at her, "excuse me?"

"You heard me, slut!"

"Knock it off, Marge!" the other one, a brunette, says.

Marge just scowls at her. The brunette sighs and looks at you and Xion, "look, you're going to get called slut and worse. We've been Favorites longer than you two have so here's some advice. Just don't pay attention to it. We don't."

"Well no one has called us that. At least not the face," Xion says quietly.

"Just don't let it bother you," the brunette says.

In truth you didn't care what people called you but if you heard them call Xion something you would probably beat that person up. The rest of the time is spent in silence.

~~~

Inside the small building the four Organization members stand in front of a small group of people. Both from Axel's and Roxas's groups.

"So these are the ones that do their jobs huh? Not a whole of people this time," Xigbar whistles.

Axel and Roxas don't say anything as Saix raises his arm and a black mist surrounds his fist. The group of people begin to clutch their chests and cry out in pain as the dark wisps start to cover them. Soon the Darkness envelops them completely and with a last cry of pain they disappear leaving behind glowing hearts that soon rise the the ceiling only to disappear in a small flicker of light. Axel was glad this building was sound proof and you couldn't hear anything outside. 

This used to make Axel happy seeing these people that he didn't know die to further their plan of obtaining Kingdom Hearts. But now, he wasn't so sure. After being with you for the few months you two had been together had started to make him change his mind. Taking control of Kingdom Hearts would make him powerful, and with that power he would be able to do anything he wanted and that included giving you everything and anything you wanted. 

Saix opens the door to the outside and when Axel sees you he smiles and decides to push what had just happened out of his mind. He would think about it later.

That concluded the end of Saix's and Xigbar's trip and so you all see them off the to the train station. When the train pulls out both Axel and Roxas sigh in relief.

"Come on Xion, let's go get some real food," Roxas smiles and grabs her hand while running off with Xion laughing.

Axel wraps his arm around you, "that sounds good. Let's go home."

You nod and walk with him to the mansion. Once inside Axel leads you upstairs to the bedroom and closes the bedroom door and pushes you against it, crushing you with a searing kiss. You gasp for air and in surprise. 

"I've been waiting for them to leave all day," Axel breathes, "I've been wanting to fuck you ever since you put on that dress." He presses himself against you and you can feel how hard he is. He reaches down, his hands moving up your legs to grab your underwear and he almost tears it off of you. 

"You just look so beautiful in that dress," he growls as he unzips his pants. 

You hang on to him as he wraps one of your legs around his waist. "Axel!" you gasp as he enters you, pumping into you hard and fast. You kiss him hungrily, tangling your fingers in his hair. Axel comes first with a low growl and you quickly follow. Axel lowers your leg and pulls out of you but stays pressed against you holding you in his arms. Axel pulls back enough to give you a soft kiss on the lips. 

"Want to stay in here and get our food brought up here?" he says lowly in your ear.

You know what he means and you remember what that Marge person had called you but you decide to forget her. You look up at him and smile.

"Yes."

Axel smiles and picks you up and carries you over to the bed, laying you down and getting on top of you. Quickly shedding each other's clothes the rest of the day is spent in bed making love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And yes I know that's not what Kingdom Hearts does but this in an AU so....anyway I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I have had going around in my head for awhile. Please read and review
> 
> Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.


End file.
